black_beret_corpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinetians
Kinetians are a race of beings that live on the planet Krystalon 2 in the spiral arm of the Andromeda Galaxy. These beings appear human, however either wear little or no clothing at all. 'Biology' As said before, the Kinetians look very human, however each one is very different such as their eyes and sometimes appearance. Similarities & Differences The Kinetians are bipedal and have either white or dark skin. They can walk, run, jump, work out and even think, however their eyes are usually the color of what their power is. Where the human possesses red colored blood, the Kinetians possess blue colored blood. Eye Color & Rank *'Plasmokinetics:' Plasmokinetics possess eyes that are either energy purple, blue, green or red and that will show what color of plasma they can create and manipulate. Gold is the most rare, meaning that they can control all kinds of plasma. These are usually Royal *'Psychokinetics:' Psychokinetics possess the same color eyes as the Plasmokinetics as well. These too are also royal *'Pyrokinetic:' Pyrokinetics possess eyes that are either orange, yellow, red-orange or black. These are usually apart of the Military. *'Cryokinetics & Hydrokinetics:' Cryokinetics & Hydrokinetic have many different kinds of colored eyes, however all are different shades of blue. The Cryokinetics are commoners and the Hydrokinetics are the Flourists. *'Atmokinetics:' Atmokinetics possess either clear or white eyes. The Atmokinetics are also royalty. *'Technokinetics:' Technokinetics possess eye colors such as electric blue, red, green, orange, purple and even black. These are usually technological manufacturers. Kinesis Capabilities Each person born a Kinetian has a power involving the movement or control of a certain object with the mind such as people with psychokinesis, pyrokinesis, etc. Usually each person has only one power, however there are times where people are born with 2 powers, these people are considered Royal or gods. Each kinetic capability distinguishes each person from another ranging from commoners to royalty. Other Abilities Other powers and abilities that the Kinetians possess is the immunity to any foreign virus or bacterial infection. The commoners usually possess a lifespan from 1100-1200 years, the members of the royal family possess immortality. The Kinetians are also known to possess superhuman strength which cannot surpass the strength of a Vampire, Dhampir, Werewolf, Demons, Half-Demons and even Virus infected superhumans. One of the rarest powers they possess is the power to regenerate lost and damaged tissue. Weaknesses Usually the Kinetians who possess opposite abilities such as fire vs ice, are known to be very effective against one another. Mating & Birth The mating of the Kinetian people is pretty much the same as a human's and it is an interesting because these beings do not mate with other kinetians with polar opposite capabilities. They usually mate with others that have the same kinetic capabilities as they do. Their birthing is also the same as well. Their mating is usually every 5 years, however some people are known to possess the ability to mate every year, which is rare. The Kinetians are also known to mate with other beings but some say it is forbidden to marry and mate with beings such as humans, however beings such as Vampires and even Dhampirs are known to be allowed. 'Government' The government of the Kinetians is a monarchistic democracy where rulers can be voted out of office if the people consider them too power hungry. Usually if the rulers are known for a very well reputation, they are known to keep them into office until they resign or are impeached. They are also known to vote on new laws like the United States and possess a justice system based on the humans of the present day, however there is no such thing as inadmissable evidence. 'Military' The military of the Kinetians is usually made up of Pyrokinetics and Plasmokinetics. This kind of military has no uses of weapons and use their powers as long ranged weapons. Their soldiers are also trained in Kinetian Martial Arts called "Kirst'a". Their soldiers also wear armor capable of resisting bullets and low powered energy weapons. 'Culture' The culture of the Kinetians is similar to that of the human race as well and it is said that there are some differences to their culture. Wardrobe The Kinetians usually wear either little or no clothes at all. One reason why they do not wear clothing is it is because of spiritual purposes and also because clothes can easily come off by burning, freezing and even soaking them off. Royals usually wear their crowns and capes. Language & Writing The main language of the Kinetians is none other than Kinetian and their writing is similar to that of the Norse Runes, this is called the "Kinetian Alphabet" and some of it is the same as the Norse. Technology The technology of the Kinetians is known to be highly advanced. They have machines capable of extracting energy from crystals that are within Dalagmites and Stalagmites found in caves on the planet. They are also known to gain crystals from the Illumungi Trees found in the Bungi Forest as well. Courtship & Marriage The courting stages are similar to that of humans, however a male is usually the one to send a small crystal to their mate of choice, then the female must figure out who has given her the crystal. If she finds the right one, she can court that said male, if not then they will leave it around their neck until they find the right one. Marriage is after 2 weeks of courting between the female and male. The Royals conduct the 2 in the exhanging of vows and crystals, then afterwards, the newlyweds will kiss and be on their way. After the ceremony, the male and female would go to a special place on the planet and will consummate their marriage. Diet The cuisine is very unique for the Kinetians. They usually would eat meat during their dry seasons because there is little to no water around and the meat they feast on is full of liquids that can sustain them. During the cold season, they would resort to cooking vegetables in order to keep warm. 'Black Beret's Encounter' While investigating one of the spiral arms located in the Andromeda Galaxy, in search for Arsidian activity, Alpha Wolf and his squadron discovered the planet of Krystalon 2 where they headed for in the USS Hyperbird. They landed and found that Priness Plasmira was being attacked by people intending to overthrow her parents, however Alpha Wolf and his squad managed to take them down and attended to the princess. They headed for Plasmira's kingdom, met her parents and offered them a chance to join the Black Beret Corps. They then contacted General Baker about their findings and he ordered them to sit tight until the USS Leviathon arrived. Alpha's brother Werehog Beta started becoming attracted to Plasmira and started playing it cool with her and she started to like him as well. When her father discovered his daughter's love for Werehog, he ordered Werehog placed in the Krystal Mines and her to marry a Kinetian she didn't even love. Alpha and Blacklight managed to get Werehog out of jail and interupted the wedding just in time. There they explained that Plasmira's groom to be was in fact the one who wanted to kill her and her family for the throne. They arrested him, then Werehog was given blessings by Plasmira's father to marry his daughter and so they married, then spent their honeymoon on that same planet. Category:Alien Files Category:Immortal Beings Category:Alien Lifeforms Category:Aliens